


right here

by chaeuu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeuu/pseuds/chaeuu
Summary: chaewon likes praises and minju doesn’t mind complimenting her
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 19





	right here

being in her second year of university chaewon found herself being fairly organised compared to other students, sometimes she found her friends texting her in the middle of the night asking for help on assignments or straight up asking for her answers.

the side hustle of doing student's homework and assignments was something she had been doing since middle school. chaewon wasn’t sure how she managed to get a decent amount of sleep and really good grades, she thanks her big brain for always being content and stress free.

though coming into university a new side hustle rose and that was tutoring specifically for the bioengineering courses, to which her professors recommended students to her for help especially students who seemed to be struggling within their classes. the job was stressful and honestly felt more of a hangout with her classmates and juniors 

one junior caught her eye though

something that was merely eye candy developed into something much more deeper.

minju a junior of chaewon’s has been tutored for roughly two months now, she was popular on campus as well for her reputation, rumours going around that she’s loaded off her father or was a model overseas for a foreign european country. chaewon didn’t know what to believe.

“chaewon unnie” minju whispered across the library table the short hair girl’s ears perked up at her name raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

minju whispers for help but chaewon can’t make out what’s coming out of the girl's mouth “urm what?”

minju gathers her books sheets of paper and textbook into her arms and walks over to chaewon’s side of the table scattering her belongings and taking her seat beside chaewon “i was saying i don’t understand this question” she points to the sheet of paper.

chaewon didn’t miss the way minju’s skirt rode up her thigh when she crossed her legs or the way minju fiddled with the hems of her skirts in anticipation for chaewon’s help “chaewon?”

“oh sorry um yeah anyways it’s pretty straight forward you just have to use this reference and look at these guidelines,” chaewon says as she adjusts herself comfortably until minju leans in elbows touching.

“chaewon unnie i was wondering” minju spoke softly facing the older girl who nods for minju to continue her sentence “something wrong”

“i was wondering if you wanted to go out after this” minju shyly asked with a stupid grin on her face already knowing the answer that was about to come. chaewon cheeks turn into a bright colour of red as she nods her head.

it’s been two months of going on dates and continuing their tutor sessions which is now held at chaewon’s dormitory room that she happens to have all to herself with no roommates

it would be stupid for them not to make any moves on each other. sure they have been messing around here and there dragging one another into their dorms or anywhere that was private to exchange heated kisses.

but now chaewon craved for something more, she wanted to fuck the younger girl

chaewon learns that minju is a pretty great kisser which was expected, the younger girl would kiss with passion occasionally biting and sucking her bottom lip. chaewon found herself addicted to the way minju would swipe her tongue on her bottom lip and into her mouth. or the way the younger girl would shamelessly straddle her lap and kiss down the older girls neck in the middle of their tutor sessions.

but just as chaewon feels her hands starting to roam all over the younger girls body minju stops everything and goes back to where she was seated.

chaewon most of the time was left confused and extremely horny from minju’s actions, maybe the younger girl was second guessing her choices not wanting to rush into having sex with chaewon.

this was what chaewon was talking about, the two decided to have a sleep over at minju’s dorm room in her bedroom. the older girl made it to minju’s dorm pretty easily already knowing her way around this part of the campus thanks to minju, she knocks softly and is greeted with a grinning girl “hi”

her mouth goes dry seeing minju’s outfit oversized shirt and short shorts it was a basic outfit but it still managed to have an effect on chaewon’s breathing “you look good tonight”

“it’s my pyjamas you’re being lame” minju says taking your hand and guiding you to her bedroom “hi yuri” 

yuri who was on the couch watching a lame tv show waves a hand at her not giving much attention but still it was nice they acknowledged each other.

“i missed you all day” chaewon says after closing the bedroom door and hugs minju by wrapping her two arms around the younger girl’s neck, minju wraps a singular arm around the other girl stepping side by side 

“i know” minju giggled receiving kisses on her warm face which earned chaewon a squirming sound from the younger girl “mmm let go”

“just a bit more” chaewon murmurs sitting down on the younger girls bed dragging her along to sit on her lap “chae-“

minju’s words are cut off due to the sudden feeling of lips against her own and all she can do is close her eyes and match the flow of chaewons rythme arms resting on chaewons shoulder.

hands by minju’s side chaewon is slowly making her way up coming in contact with the younger girl’s bra the kiss that seemed to have innocent intentions turned into something much more heated, bitting and sucking at minju’s bottom lip and occasionally coming in contact with the younger girl’s tongue earning minju’s low moans and loose hair pulling made chaewon incredibly turned on.

her kisses travel down south and onto minju’s neck chaewon softly sucks and swirls her tongue at the junction of the girl's jaw and neck, a whimper escapes minju’s lips after a sudden harsh bite and hands that managed to be stationed on her thighs. chaewon feels herself rolling her eyes back feeling the younger girl gradually grinding down on her thigh.

chaewon feels herself being pushed down by her shoulders which were pinned to the bed. minju towered over her with dark eyes, chaewon lets out a breathy whimper “was that too much” 

chaewon feels a bit shamefully for being so eager to be in contact with the younger girl it wasn’t like they haven’t seen each for days if anything they’re pretty much together 24/7 and chaewon still manages to want more closeness between her and the junior girl

“unnie i want more” minju slowly says taking the ends of her big shirt and in one swift motion her shirt is discarded on the floor. chaewon reaches out to minju’s face and clash their lips together flipping over the younger girl to place her on her back. 

minju guides the older girls hands towards her shorts and chaewon is taken aback already, did minju want this.... or, and her thoughts are interrupted by the girl below her who seemed to be finding any sort of friction and touch “please chaewon”

she takes the opportunity to lift her bra up, now kissing her open chest and sucking at the soft skin minju hisses not sure if she was into the pain but it made her squeeze her thighs together. 

blowing hot air onto minju’s stomach made the younger girl arch her back forward for more, fingers gently tug at the younger girls shorts. chaewon finds herself kissing and nibbling just above the waist band and-

“ah minju YAHUHH” yuri suddenly burst into the dimly lit room where the couple were clearly about to move onto third base she shuts the door immediately and muffled screams are heard. “yuri!!!” 

the couple immediately blush and stare at each other awkwardly a long groan comes from minju probably from the flushed embarrassment of being walked in by her roommate.

“i’m sorry i forgot to lock the door,” chaewon says resting her head in the younger girls neck, minju is a bright colour of red the blush traveling down to her neck and chest and weirdly it turns chaewon on even more “i can’t believe that happened” 

“what’s up with you these days chaewon you seem so out of it” hyewon says as she clicks at her keyboard, it was a saturday so that meant no classes and no tutor sessions chaewon was free to do whatever 

what better way to spend her free time at the local pc cafe with hyewon and sakura.

“it’s nothing just relationship stuff i don’t know” chaewon huffs rapidly clicking the keyboard. nothing has happened no argument or fights 

“is it because you guys aren’t girlfriends or something” hyewon asked glancing at the girl who had her brows furrowed concentrating on the game while trying to talk to her friends

minju and her are always on the same page taking the same steps at the same time and not overstepping each other boundaries after all they weren’t dating....but that wasn’t the problem 

“no i mean nothing happened it’s just....how do i say”

“you’re sexually frustrated?” sakura finally spoke poking her head to look at chaewons reaction 

chaewons character dies on cue and she leans back cussing at herself “maybe i’m not sure i’m getting mixed signals”

“well have you asked her if she wants to you know..... do the dirty?” hyewon laughs at how the foreign exchange student words the sentence “but that’s so awkward and we’re just friends” 

“friends don’t make out and almost have sex on different occasions” chaewon blushes at the statement the two girls are in between of more than friends but aren’t dating. 

after an hour or so minju pops up to the pc cafe after finishing her shift, she’s still her black attire that she has to wear and chaewon thinks it’s a refreshing colour on the younger girl “i’ll catch you guys later”

chaewon hurriedly walks to minju who had a bright smile on her face they exchange each other with a grossly fat grin “you smell like coffee baby” 

minju laughs at the comment “yeah coworker split a bag today i had to help her clean it up”

it’s almost ten when the two settle down at chaewon’s dorm feeling drained out today from work minju recommend to just stay in and watch a movie but like always minju picks something boring. as chaewon cuddled the other girl on the bed enveloping her with body heat she found her drifting to sleep slowly her hold on minju loosen and the young girl finally realises that chaewon was falling asleep

“baby”

“yes?”

“don’t fall asleep we’re not up to the good part yet”

“it’s boring let’s just sleep”

“chaewon you promised”

the older girl opens her eyes and are meant with minju who seems concerned, chaewon did promise her she would watch whatever movie minju picked but damn were her eyes heavy today “okay okay i’m awake”

the projector that displayed the film was now on the ceiling making it easier for chaewon to rest her head, she shuffles around until she’s on her side facing minju who ignores her “min”

“watch the movie chaewon” she softly says eyes glued onto the film, minju loved sappy romance movies especially watching it with her roommate who equally enjoyed watching it

chaewon reaches out to ghost her thumb over minju’s bottom lip cradling the younger girls face, chaewon thinks to herself how plump minju’s lips are, how perfect they would look around....yeah let’s not

the older girl wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination or whatnot but to her surprise, she feels something soft and wet at the tip of her thumb minju has her eyes closed as she laps at the thumb which was pushed further down 

chaewon retracts her thumb and minju whimpers sticking out her tongue for more. chaewon presses her index and middle finger down on minju’s soft tongue which she takes into her mouth sucking the digits and swirling her tongue around it “minju ah”

“you’re so beautiful” the younger girl opens her eyes, her cheeks are inflamed with colours of pink hand lazily gripping at the older girls wrist not wanting her to go too deep

eagerly minju deepens the older girl’s fingers into her mouth, wet pink tongue wrapped around the length, chaewon thinks to herself that this is her favourite type of minju 

a deep warm colour of blush that goes down to her chest, her eyes closed as she shallowly breathes occasionally letting out a small moan while sucking chaewon fingers

along the way chaewon managed to find her way in between minju’s thighs hovering over the younger girl, chaewon takes the digits out of her warm mouth the other girl whimpering at the loss of contact “unnie”

the skirt minju wore rode up to her waist giving chaewon a very pleasing view her wet fingers touching and squeezing at minju’s inner thigh “can i eat you out”

minju blushes a deeper colour of red covering her face with her arm, chaewon, on the other hand, found herself kissing and sucking at the younger girls thighs loving the way she shakes and clenches “you don’t have to ask chaewon”

“just making sure,” she says hands reaching the ends of minju’s panties slowly pulling them past her thighs and ankles only leaving her tennis skirt on above her waist just so it wouldn’t get in her way.

chaewon ignores all the whimpers and pleads to go faster or to “stop teasing already” regardless she was enjoying herself too much lips trailing down to kiss minju’s inner thigh “you know, you’re wet from just sucking on my fingers”

minju let’s out a squirm, thighs clenching tighter around the girl below her, chaewon laps and dips her pink tongue into minju’s core. the older girl continues to lick and suck at the sensitive skin and minju finds it difficult to breathe evenly and not roll her hips forward for the friction she craved

hands carefully cherishing minju’s thighs as chaewon continues to pleasure her feverishly. minju notices during moments like this how cute chaewon is, how devoted the older girl is to make her feel good. minju found herself praising the girl loving the reaction chaewon would produce 

minju has her hand in the girls hair stroking and pulling it losing herself in the pleasure her stomach feels fuzzy and warm a feeling that is only achieved when she’s around the girl below her “you’re such a good girl chaewon ah”

chaewon opens her eyes only to be met with minju who was trashing her head around, she was surprised that minju suddenly dropped honorifics during sex and the sudden praise of being her good girl, chaewon found herself buzzing turned on from all of this she knows she’s just soaked herself below.

chaewon pulls away for a moment leaving the other girl confused, opening her eyes she’s met with chaewon spitting into her centre taking a long lick before lapping up the mess of saliva and minju’s wetness. now only concentrating on minju’s clit chaewon found herself immersed in focusing to make the younger girl cum probably because of the praise, she just wanted to be good for minju. 

“ah stop” minju moans softly hands tangled in the older girl’s hair. chaewon seemed too distracted to be listening to what minju had to say as she continued to edge on the girl 

“chaewon unnie” minju detaches chaewon’s face away from her core stroking chaewon’s black hair behind her ear 

“you okay”

“i’m fine” 

chaewon gives minju one last kiss on her inner thigh before making her way up to be face to face with the other girl, minju reaches out to wipe at the sides of the older girls mouth “ur face is all wet baby”

“don’t want me to finish you off?” chawon asked giving minju small pecks all over her pretty face “i’m sensitive i think i might die if i cum” 

chaewon could only laugh as she comes in contact with the other girl’s lips, minju slowly deepens the kiss nibbling and sucking at chaewon’s bottom lip hot air lightly touches her mouth as the older girl makes way  
for minju to slip her tongue in tasting herself on chaewon’s tongue. 

chaewon buzzes at the sensation of being able to kiss minju slowly applying pressure below, she grinds her knee towards minju’s centre earning herself a whimper that travelled in the wet kisses 

minju wasn’t sure if she could endure all the teasing tonight so to make things short the younger pushes chaewon away excusing herself to the bathroom. when she returns the movie was turned off and chaewon laid there peacefully in the dark room eyes closed

she sighs at the sight of how peaceful chaewon looks. it’s short lived when she shakes the older girl to wake up “chaewon wake up we have to wash up” 

“mmm yeah”

“come on ill shower with you as well” she says continuing to shake chaewon’s body “really”

“yeah”

“ok let’s go” the older girl sits up with tired eyes following minju into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> whew whipped this out in the middle of the night i’ll edit this later hehe kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
